the legend of korra season 2: spirits
by OrangeKitty81516
Summary: When evil spirits are spotted in the Northernwater tribe and everywhere else in the world, what does Team Avatar do? This is just what i want to happen in the next season!
1. Just the Begging

** GUYS, THIS IS IS GOING TO BE MY THOUGHTS ON WHAT THE NEXT SEASON OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA WILL BE LIKE. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE SEVEN MONTHS AFTER THE GROUP DEFEATED AMON AND HIS EQUALIST GROUPS. THIS IS BASSICLY WHAT I'M HOPEING WILL HAPPEN IN BOOK TWO: SPIRITS! **

" Im ganna get you Ikki" yelled Korra. Korra was racing the Airbending kids and was nose to nose with Ikki. They were going through an outside hall-like monument where Pema was holding her now seven month old baby and some plates. Korra accidently bumped into Pema. Pema almost dropped her plates and Rohan while Korra almost lost her airscooter. " Aurgh" mumbled Korra, Maybe if i just ... and with that thought Korra was in the Avatarstate. Korra raced ahead of Ikki and was the first one to cross the finish line.

" Avatar Korra is the winner" declaired Bumie, the Judge." No fair, You can't go into the Avatar state to win"! winned Ikki. Korra stuck her toung out at the upset child. " You did what yelled Tenzin as he was approching Korra with a red face. You can't use the Avatarstate as a booster-rocket. You are obviously toying around with a very powerful weapon that you can not handle" scolded Tenzin. " Whats the big deal Tenzin, when was the last time i ever used the Avatarstate, oh maybe when i was restoring Lins bending"!asked the now furiouse Avatar." Its a big deal because the White Lotuse members are coming to see how you are connecting with your spiritial self. They cannot come to see you messing around with a very powerful skill"! " What, when were you going to tell me this, when are they coming" asked Korrra?! " They are coming in two days and i was coming to talk to you about it when i saw you go into the Avatarstate for no reason.

" Great, just what i need. All my old bodygaurds and teachers coming" grunted Korra. She was already heading up the stairs to the main enterance of the temple so she can get herself ready for the training shes going to have to do for the next two days and nights.

**...**

A young women wearing fly gear brings down a plane on a runway where she jumps out, takes her helmet off to show silky long black hair and elmerald green eyes, and walks towrd an employee to talk. " I think these planes are finally ready to ship" speaks the lady. " Mrs. Asami Satoe i hate be be the rhino-elephant in the china shop, but no-one will work with us since your dad was put in prison. We are nearly bankrupt". " Dont worry im going to get someone i no very well to help with our little problem just hold down the fort while im gone okay" Asami says as she walks away with a sad look on her face. Asami gets into her satoemobile and drives away to the probending arena where she knows Mako and Bolin will be.

**...**

"Mako...Bolin, its Asami, let me up" yells Asami while knocking on the attics latch door. She stops when she hears footsteps coming torwards her direction. Bolin opens the door and steps back to let Asami crawl in. " Hey Asami, Whats up" askes Mako once Asami's in and standing. " I'm going to Airtemple Island today to talk to Korra, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with me" i reply

The two brothers look at eachother and nod. The three get out of the arena and hop in the satoe mobil. Asami races them to the ferry docks so they can ride a boat to the Island. " So Asami why are you going to The Airtemple today"?,asked Bolin. " Because my buisness isn't going so well since my father has been put in prison, im almost bankrupted. I wanted to ask Korra if she would help out by putting in a good word about my buisness and how were not " evil ". "Sorry thats happening to you Asami" Mako says with complete symphony in his voice. By the time the three are done talking about Asami's buisness, they are at the docks. They hop out of the car and run up a ramp.

**...**

They are on a ferry and at the Island in no time. Asami, Mako, and Bolin all walk up the steps to the front of the temples doors and knock on them. Pema opens the doors holding the sleeping Rohan and smile when she sees the familiar faces. " Hello guys what can i do for you'' she asked with a sweet voice. '' We wanted to know if we can talk to korra" I answer. " Umm well shes in the back by the training course with the White Lotuse members so you may have to wait to talk, but you are welcome to go and watch her until shes done" Pema tells the group. They turn around and say their thanks as they race to the back so they can talk to the Avatar.

" Pema was right Bolin says as Asami, Mako and him enter the back. The White Lotuse are here for Korra" " Well we'll just have to wait until she done" I say. The group stands waiting for korra by the spinning panels that Korra had to use when she was just learning airbending.

**...**

" So what do you want me to show you" I ask the people standing infront of her while i bow their welcome. " All we want to see is you airbend with these Lotuse Gaurds, and see you in the Avatarstate" replies the leader of the White Lotuse society. " Okay, what do you want me to do first" ? I ask with bordum in my voice. " Lets see you airbend" Says the same member while jestering the specialy trained gaurds to step in front of korra. Korra gets into her fighting stance, waiting for a member to strike the gong, singnaly that they can begin their fight. The Lotuse member strikes the gong and Korra instantly does a backflip backwords so she can hit her opponints with good distance. Once shes back on the ground she throws a gush of air to the gaurd that is to her left. she hits him on his left side makeing him stubble into his partner. The two gaurds fell to the ground. Korra then hits the two with a powerful gush of air that they were sent over the White Lotuse members. When they hit the ground, they were unconciouse.

"So how was that "?, i ask while looking up at my judgers. " That was very quick, how you knocked them out'' an old lady says while looking Korra in the eye. You still have a lot to learn, but i think your doing good so far. What do you think" she askes everyone next to her. They all nod their heads in agreement. "May we see how you are in the avatarstate" the same lady asked. " Of course" I answer while stepping a few paces back for procatioun. When Korra is pretty far back from her judgers, she closes her eyes to a sea blue color but opens them back up to a blinding whitish color that engulfs her entire two eyes. Korra's lift into the air by an air cyclone and comes back down with her fist thuding the ground. In result of that action the entire ground around her is broken up. Korra finally lifts her hands up and momntarily a huge wave encircles her Avatar then waves her arms around and directs the water to hit the White Lotuse members, but before it hits them, the water splashes on the ground. Everyone looks at korra for she now has sea blue eyes again. Korra bows her head to the White Lotuse, says thankyou, and then jumps out of the destructive ground. " Now that was a rush" i think to myself as i retreat from the destruction that i have made.

**...**

" I can't belive Korra did that "he whispers to Asami and Bolin. Korra was just leaving her destruction when Asami, Bolin and Mako got to her. " Guys what are you doing here, h..how..how much did you see"?, Korra askes with suprise in her voice and in her eyes. " We saw everything" Mako says as he embraces his girlfriend." Korra can we talk to you in private" Asami askes with urgency in her voice.

"Yah sure" Korra replies while leading them to her room. Once everyones there Asami explains everything to Korra. Korra only nods her head to everything Asami says. " I wonder why she so quiet" i think to Asami is done, Korra finally speaks." Asami im so sorry, i'll do anything i can to help" she says. Tenzin sudenlly enters the room. " Korra i have some disturbing news to tell you, everyone looks at him. Your Uncle just called and needs you to go to the northern watertribe". " For what reason" I say putting my hand on Korras arm." There have been multiple spottings of Spirits terrizing the city"! " WHAT"! everyone except for Tenzin screams.

**SO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER. IM VERY SORRY IF I HAVE ANY MISPELLINGS IF YOU LIKE MY FANFICTION SO FAR FEEL FREE TO FAVORITE OR COMMENT. I LOVE THE SUPPORT! THANKS, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOOON SINCE SCHOOL ENDS NEXT WEEK! **

**~ ORANGEKITTY81516**


	2. Realization

**HEY GUYS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER. i'M SORRY THIS TOOK ME ALMOST A WEEK TO WRITE, I JUST WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE AMAZING! I HAVE ONE FOLLOW SO FAR SO THANKYOU JOKERFACE! SORRY IF I GOT YOUR NAME WRONG, I TRIED REALLY HARD TO GET IT RIGHT. ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 2! ENJOY.**

" Korra you cant go to the Northern Watertribe when there are crazy spirits everywhere" Mako says to me very protectingly." Mako i have to, if my family gets hurt ill never forgive myself. I know that i can help and i am"!" Atleast let us help you Korra. You can't do this yourself"." I dont know Mako"." Korra please, you'll need help"." Fine but you all have to be very careful " i say while looking at evryone. they all nod knowin that i mean every word i say." So how are we going to travel to the North pole"?

" I think we can take oogie, ill tell Pema and we can leave first thing tomarrow" Tenzin replies. All of a sudden the phone rings again, Tenzin leaves to answer it and everyone is just waiting while Korra keeps packing her things.

" What, No she can't Tenzin screams. She could get hur.. well i know everyone else could but... you have to listen... FINE! When we get there you can start training her, Goodbye".

Tenzin walks back in. " Korra maybe you should sit down". Tenzin tells me. " OK, why were you yelling though"? " Well that was your Uncle again. He said the only way to get rid of these spirits was to ummmm... well.. go into the ummm... Spirit world" Tenzin stutters. " " But Tenzin, How does my Uncle know that. I mean i know that he is very spiritiual and everything but come on, how could he know"? Tenzin sighs heavily," Becuase Inulaqe and some of his guards went out to see where the spirits wewre coming from. He found an iceberge that looked to be shattered by a huge impact of some kind. But when he tried to brake his way in, it would blow him away! He told me that a blue light would shine up and you could see the spirits jumping out and into our world"!

"So your saying that i have to seal the bridge between the spirit world and the human world"? " Kinda you have to try to get us into that iceberge so we can close the portal". " Okay but couldn't i do that without entering the spirit world"? " Your Uncle doesn't think so but we could always try if it makes you feel better".

I but my head down," Tenzin i don't even want to enter the spirit world. Not again"."Whoh wait, you've been into the spirit world" Bolin askes with excitment. " Kinda, When Tarlock captured me i saw a vision of Aang in trouble. He went into the avatar state when Yackone almost killed him. Yackone said that he would claim Republice City before his bending was taken away".

" Korra, you need to do this. This might be Yackone trying to claim Republic City away ffrom the council and you". " Fine, but i doubt this will work"!"I think we should all pack because we were leaving first thing , Bolin, Asami, you may go pack and sleep here tonight" Tenzin ssaid and then walked out to go pack and tell Pema the news.

Korra's head was still down when Asami, Mako and I sat down next to Korra. "I'm sorry Asami but i guess now i can't help with your buisness". " Don't worry, If my buisness goes bankrupt, well its not ganna be the end of the world". '' Korra are you ok"? Mako askes while hugging korra." Yah im fine, lets just all pack okay" she says while standing up and holding the door for us. But i don't think she is alright. I put my head down, the great and goofy Bolin is now afraid and concerned. But Korra's Strong she'll be okay, she has to be!

** SO THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE!**

** ~ORANGEKITTY81516**


	3. The Journey 1

**SO**** GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF SEASON 2 OF SPIRITS. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU** **KNOW THAT I DID WRITE ANOTHER FANFICTION IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. IF YOU JUST LOOK UP KORRA WHEN EXTREMES MEET YOU'LL FIND IT! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ SO FAR. SO HERES CHAPTER 3,ENJOY!**

I stayed in my room the rest of the night. I didn't even leave when Asami, Bolin, and Mako came to stay the night. Actually the only time I did come out was when dinner was ready. Mako sat next to each other hand in hand. But i really wish that i didn't come to dinner bacause all Tenzin did was lecture me on what I have to do to enter the spirit world!

**FLASH BACK TO DINNER...**

" Korra you must meditate for as long as you can stand. You must clear your mind and think about your mission. You must let nothing distract you". "Okay Tenzin i will" I would say for everything he would ask me. " My father use to tell me about spirit that could steal your face, you must keep away from the spirit named Koh". " Okay Tenzin I will".

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Now i'm just sitting on my bed not sleeping at all. All I could think about was what Tenzin told me. " You must meditate for as long as you can, focuse only on your mission, let nothing distract you". " Wait, I hate meditating, maybe it'll put me to sleep"! I sat up on my bed, crossed my legs, and touched my fist together.

I stayed in my position for only moments that felt like forever! "Aurgggggghhhhhh, why can't I just meditate! I got my airbending but I still can't meditate! Maybe some leachy juice will help." I got up and went into the kitchen. I got my glass and filled it up. Yet once I looked into it I gasped! There was a black centipede body with a black and white joker face, face. " I will stop you Avatar, if it's the last thing I do"! It screamed.

I placed the glass on the counter suddenly losing my craving for the juice. I backed away slowly feeling something weird with the air around me. I then ran to my room and closed the door behind me, waking up Naga as well. I was breathing heavily and I fell to the ground. I had such a blank expression on my face, even when Naga pushed my hand to be on top of her head. After a little bit I got off the ground and hopped into bed, " probably just my imagination" I say to myself for reinsurance.

**...**

"Okay guys are we ready to leave"? Tenzin asks everyone. We all nod. I see Korra looking down at the floor. I nudge her with my elbow and she looks at me with such surprise as if she was lost in thought. " Are you okay Korra"? I ask " Mako I'm fine, seriously"? I put my hand on her elbow and look at her straight in the eyes, yet her eyes don't meet mine. I know something's up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it! When Tenzin is done saying goodbye to Pema and his kids, we all bored Oogie. Asami sits upfront with Tenzin, Bolin sits in the middle with me, and Korra sits all the way in the back. She has her arms crossed and is looking at the sky, clearly in deep thought. She doesn't even look up when I move closer to her!

When I put my hand on hers she looks at me with surprise. She finally sits up and I pull her into a hug. "Korra you can tell me anything, so tell me why your so down"?, I question. " Mako it's nothing really, I'm just a little tired. I promise" she says to me as she puts her hand on mine. She cuddles up next to me and we both watch the sky as we travel by. " Maybe she really is okay" I say to myself.

**...**

They don't know this but I saw them cuddle up with each other. It doesn't bother me at all but it makes me happy. I don't know why I feel like this at all! Mako was my boyfriend, my love, and yet look at me. I watch them be all lovey dovey! I guess its because Korra had nothing to do with this. I mean she did kiss him but before we met. I guess that's why I'm not mad at her or Mako. He was only trying to protect me. Plus I'm glad he confessed his love to Korra, that just means I can actually be with a guy who cares for me more. I know Mako still cares for me but not in a loving way.

I still care for him too though. I'm happy they are together, but also worried. Mako is crazy for Korra. If those spirits are dangerous like Tenzin subscribed then she, we could all get hurt! I just hope it won't be like this when we actually get to the spirits.

**SO GUYS, THATS ALL FOR NOW. IF YOU REVIEWED O ANY OF MY CHAPTERS THEN I WILL PRIVATE MESSGAGE YOU ON WHEN I UPDATE ANY CHAPTERS! AND IF YOU CAN'TPRIVATE MESSAGE, WELL I WILL ALSO PUT IT ON MY PROFILE WALL. THANKYOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC FOR AS LONG AS NOW. DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I WILL NOW CONSTANTLY POST A NEW CHAPTER EVRY WEEK OR TWO WEEKS. I WOULD LIKE TO FIX ANY ERORRS. IF I MISS ANY PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVEIWS. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND YOUR TIME AS WELL. OH AND BEFORE I END THIS WEEKS CHAPTER, THERE IS THIS GREAT BLOG CALLED : ****THE LEGEND OF KORRA TRAILORS, RELEASE DATE, AND NEWS. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY HAS PEOPLE THAT WORK IN THE LEGEND OF KORRA GIVING HIM SOME NEWS ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN BOOK 2 OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA! HE IS ALSO GOING TO BE DOING A LIVE BLOG OF THIS YEARS COMIC-CON! TILL NEXT TIME... BYE!**


	4. The Journey 2

** HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU LOOKED AT THAT BLOG I TOLD YOU ABOUT. IT'S AMAZING! ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 4 TAKE PLACE IN THE FIRENATION. SO HERES CHAPTER 4...ENJOY!**

I woke up to see a bright sun shining high in the sky. I looked around and everyone was still asleep. Mako and Korra were in the back. Mako on the far left, Korra on the far right. Asami was next to me. I got up and stretched. I went over to Tenzin and looked around. " How long until we stop"?,I asked. " Actually were stopping right now". Tenzin said. "Wait, I thought we were going to the Northpole"? " We were but we need to help someone out. Look around, were in the Firenation . A spirit destroyed the whole Capital. General Iroh fought as hard as he could but he needed backup.

" I'll wake everyone up so we can go talk to Iroh" I told Tenzin as I stood to leave. I went to Asami to Mako to Korra and then Tenzin explained everything about why we were in the Firenation. " Wait so your saying that one of those spirits that we are looking for completely destroyed his home"?!, Korra asked. " Yes so we were asked to help him in any way we could".

"I know, what if I bent all the water over the flames" Korra asked. " Korra I think that we need to ask Iroh what he needs help with Tenzin said. He might need help with just building homes, putting out flames, or helping injured people". " Okay well land Oogie and then we can help them" I said. " Bolin we need to find a soft spot to land first. Just look at this place, theres ash everywhere. It could hurt Oogie" Mako explained to me.

" I think that's a good place to land Tenzin" Asami said while pointing to a place next to a tree that was drooping. " Great eye" Tenzin said while steering the SkyBison to the spot. Once everyone was on land we ran to the palace.

**...**

"Ahh Avatar Korra, It's nice to see you" General Irohs dad said to me once his guards escorted everyone into the thrown room. Irohs father and mother were there and they got right to the point. " As you can tell, our home has been invaded" Irohs mother said " Ya we could tell, but what exactly happened"?, I asked. " " Well we were having our regular town festival when we heard a screech. All of a sudden a huge creature that was very large and purple burnt down our humble village! Our men tried to fight it but it used those huge talons and pushed them aside and went on burning down the town" Irohs father told me.

" Okay well what do you want us to do"? " Oh no, I don't want your friends. I want you to talk to the spirit and save our homes". " What! Sir I don't think I can talk to the spirit. I'm not ready for that" I said I was so in shock that i was kinda stuttering! " Your the avatar though, your suppose to master this stuff" Irohs mom told me. " Yes well I need to learn first! That's why we were heading to the NorthPole"!

"Well then, would be to much to ask for you to bring Iroh with you. He can atleast try to become more spiritual and save our village" Irohs dad said with irritation in his voice. " For your information, I am still learning. You can't say anything when you can't even protect your own village"!, I said while the fire in the rom was flaming out of control. But before I could say anything else a hand was on my shoulder. " Calm down Korra, Tenzin is going to talk to them" Mako said to me. The flames in the room and in my eyes went down as I headed out of the thrown room.

" I can't believe that they actually did that to you Korra" Asami said. " Yah well people who don't believe in actually learning something before trying to killing a spirit are stupid" I said. " Guys Iroh is going to come with us to the NorthPole" Tenzin said as he and Iroh came out of the thrown room.

" Korra I'm so sorry about my parents. They actualy wanted me to come with you so I can stop the war going on". " Wait what war. There can't possibly be a war". " There is, It's against the NorthPole and the SouthPole" "What"! I screamed. Who would be leading a war against my uncle"? " There's this solider named Tanraque". " Whoo your saying my father is leading a battle against his younger brother"!

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 4. PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW. THANKYOU!**


	5. SORRY

**HEY GUYS I HAVE SOME GOOD AND BAD NEWS. GOOD NEWS IS THAT THE LEGEND OF KORRA SEASON 2 SPIRITS IS COMING OUT THIS SEPTEMBER! I'M SO EXCITED. BAD NEWS NOW, I'M GANNA STOP WRITING THIS FANFIC UNTIL SEASON 2 IS DONE. MY SCHOOL IS STARTING VERY SOON AND SO IS THE SECOND SEASON. I WILL WRITE THIS FANFIC THOUGH AFTER THE SEASON ENDED SO I CAN SHARE WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING AND LIKING. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. SEE YOU AFTER SEASON 2 IS OVER. BYE:-(.**


	6. NEW UPDATE

** HEY GUYS SO SINCE THE LEGEND OF KORRA IS COMING BACK ON THIS SEPTEMBER I DECIDED TO WRITE A WHOLE NEW FANFIC BASED OFF OF WHAT I THINK SHOULD OF HAPPENED IN THE NEW SEASON OF KORRA. I WILL BE POSTING IT AFTER THE SEASON IS OVER BUT I WILL BE WRITTING EVERY CHAPTER AFTER EVERY EPISODE. SO IF YOU STILL WANT THE FANFIC I'VE BEEN WRITING, JUST WRITE IT IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE I THINK I WILL REDO IT SO IT'S THE BEST FANFIC YOU'VE EVER READ. **

** OKAY SO UMM, I GUESS THATS IT EXEPT THAT ON FANFIC THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE KNOWN AS THE CRITICS ( YOU CAN CHOOSE TO BECOME ONE). SINCE I LOVE SEEING OTHERS FANFICS, I WILL BE GIVING REVEIWS. SO ILL BASICALLY GIVE A NUMBER FROM EITHER 1/5 OR 1/10. ANYTHING BETWEEN 1/5 MEANS THAT YOU HAVE A GREAT STORY WITH BASIC STORY STRUCTORS. ANYTHING FROM 1/10 MEANS THAT YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC STORY BUT THAT NO ONE (MEANING ME) WAS EXPECTING. I LIKE ALMOST ABOUT EVERYTHING.**

** SO NOW IF YOU ARE IN A SLUMP, YOU CAN GO TO MY PROFILE AND SEE WHAT STORIES ARE AWESOME AND WHAT STORIES YOU SHOULD ADVOID. ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO READ YOUR STORY I WILL HAPPILY READ IT, I PROMISE! SO AGAIN IF YOU WANT ME TO READ YOUR STORY JUST GO TO THE COMMENT SECTION AND TELL ME THE NAME. I'LL GO STRAIGHT TO THE STORY, READ IT , AND GIVE IT A REVIEW.**

** THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO UNDERSTANDS AND SUPPORTS ME ON MY REVIEWS. THANKS AGAIN AND SEE YA AFTER SEASON 2 IS OVER :-)))**


	7. CONFUSING BUT WORTH IT!

** OKAY GUYS SO UMMMM...YUP THIS SI GOING TO BE VERY CONFUSING PROBABLY BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT I PROMISE. SO THIS STORY IS CURRNTLY, TO ME VERY DULL AND CHEESY. SO I AM GOING TO WRITE A BRAND NEW FANFIC IT WILL BE UP AND READY TO READ 8/20/13. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND BUT IT'S JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME. I AM TRYING TO THINK OF A REALLY GOOD PLOT BUT ITS REALLY HARD! I WAS THINKING SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

**KORRA AND THE GANG GO TO THE SOUTH WATER TRIBE AND MEET KORRA'S PARENTS, UNCLE AND COUSINS. WHILE THEIR THER THEY ARE ATTACKED BY CRAZY SPIRITS BUT FIND OUT THAT KORRAS UNCLE IS CONTROLLING THEM AND MAKES KORRA GO INTO THE SPIRIT WORLD BUT AS WELL AS JINORIA! DUH DUH DUH!**

**SO THAT BASICALLY IT PLEASE WRITE IN THE COMMENT SECTION ON WHAT YOU THINK AND WATCH OT FOR 8/20/13 FOR THE NEW STORY. ONCE I THINK OF THE STORY'S TITLE, I WILL POST IT ON THIS STORY THAT HAS OFFICIALLY COME TO AN END:-(. HOPEFULLY THIS STORY WILL BE EVEN BETTER! THANKS.**

**ALSO I KNOW I SAID THAT IM GOING TO BE BUSY SINCE MY SCHOOL IS COMING VERY SOON BUT I JUST COULDN'T STAY AWAY!**


	8. NEW STORY TITLE AND SOME SHOUT-OUTS

**... OKAY GUYS, SO THE NEW STORY THAT I HAVE OFFICIALLY STARTED WRITING IS CALLED...THE MIRROR SHOWS THE REAL TRUTH! IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! **

**...I JUST WANT TO SHOUTOUT TO 2 AUTHORS THAT HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE. NOT JUST KORRA'S FANFICS BUT ANYTHING. SO THANKYOU TO MAKORRALOVE97 WHO HAS WRITTEN AND IS STILL WRITING AVATAR: TWIST OF FAITH, IT ALREADY HAS 72 CHAPTERS! I ALSO WANT TO THANK NEWGARD FOR HER STORY A MAKORRA CINDERELLA STORY, I LOVED IT AND THAT STORY WAS THE FIRST FANFIC I EVER READ ON FANFICTION! **

**... SO NEWGARD I THANKYOU FOR YOUR BRILLANT WRITING THAT HELPED ME GET INTO WRITING AND MAKORRALOVE97 I THANKYOU FOR YOUR CURRENT SUPPORT OVER THE MONTHS THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING ON THIS SITE! CHECK OUT THE STORY'S AND THE AUTHORS PROFILE'S, YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DON'T. THEY'RE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND JUST PLANE AWESOME!**


End file.
